Si con indirectas no funciona, mejor decirlo claro
by Pitukel
Summary: Cuando una mujer tiene clara una cosa, si lo quiere, lo tiene. Ninguna fuerza de la naturaleza, ni siquiera Dios, va a poder persuadirla de obtener aquello que anhela, aunque tenga que sacar todo el mal que pueda tener en el interior para conseguir el éxito. Lo hará. Incluso la tímida Hinata, a pesar de su carácter sumiso y tierno, puede sacar la mujer retorcida que lleva dentro.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

− **Gaara/Hinata**

 **Advertencias de este capítulo:**

 **−Universo Alternativo- The last.**

 **−OoC, aunque lo sienta no hay más remedio en algunas escenas.**

 **−Lime fuerte.**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La cálida arena crujía bajo sus botas de pequeño tacón conforme caminaba con total tranquilidad por las transitadas calles del mercado de la aldea, tarareando una mansa canción mientras ojeaba los productos de una verdulería.

Pronto se acercaría la hora del almuerzo, y pensaba prepararle algo rico a su ocupado y trabajador marido, ya que se pasaba largas horas durante toda la semana sentado, firmando papeles y cuidando de la aldea, lo menos que podía ofrecerle era una estupenda comida con la que reponer sus fuerzas.

Sonrió ara si misma confiada con sus dotes de cocina y le indicó al dueño del lugar las verduras que deseaba adquirir. Su esposo iba a disfrutar de uno de sus platos preferidos, lengua salada con un acompañamiento de verduras deliciosamente gratinadas. Tan feliz le hacía saber que iba a disfrutar de su plato porque adoraba esa receta que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Era como una de esas adolescentes enamoradas si uno la miraba caminar con ese aire enternecedor a su alrededor solo por pensar en el bienestar de su compañero de vida con algo tan simple como el prepararle el almuerzo y pasar aunque fuera mientras comía, un poco de tiempo con él ya que no lo veía en todo el día.

Si es que en el fondo era una cursi romántica, había cosas que no cambiaban ni con el pasar del tiempo.

−Tengo que terminar pronto las compras, así podré comenzar antes con el almuerzo – Que la carne quedara tierna hasta el punto de casi deshacerse en la boca tomaba su tiempo. Y le gustaba que todo estuviera perfecto porque aunque Gaara no lo supiera, se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa cuando masticaba la comida que le llevaba todos los días. Solo eso hacía que mereciera la pena esforzarse –La prepararé también un termo con café, le vendrá bien.

Si no mal recordaba, era viernes, y el quinto día de la semana tocaba reunión con el consejo para informar de cómo iba la aldea; que seguía bien, que necesitaba atención o que debía cambiarse para que Suna fuera la magnífica aldea que era desde que el pelirrojo tomó las riendas.

Era imposible no estar orgullosa, ni sentirse ella misma igual de haber sido elegida por él, de entre todas las admiradoras que poseía haberse dado cuenta de ella a pesar de vivir en distintas naciones e intentar, con éxito obviamente, cortejarla.

No negaba que en un principio se sintió algo cohibida ante el hecho de que Gaara, sabiendo cómo era y hubo sido antes de conocer a Naruto, le concediera tiempo en su apretada agenda de Kage para ligar; a su peculiar e inocente manera, con ella con la intención de enamorarla cada vez que él tenía que regresar a Konoha por algún motivo o ella era enviada por alguna misión. Y lo gracioso de aquello es que lo consiguió, no supo en qué momento se acabó rindiendo a sus enternecedores encantos.

Fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudo haber hecho en su vida, tuvo un cambio drástico en ésta, pero fue todo a mejor. No cambiaría nada de su matrimonio, todo era perfecto.

Agradeció al tendero por las verduras que le tendió en la bolsa de lona de sus compras y por el tarro de fresas que le obsequió como regalo a la primera dama y el gobernante de la villa.

−¡Mamá, quiero dulces! – Los gritos de un niño pequeño en el puesto de al lado le llamaron la atención −¡Quiero caramelos blandos de melón!

−No, que luego no te los comes y los dejas pegados por toda la casa –Sonrió pensando en la idea de imaginar a esa joven mujer despegando los caramelos de su hijo a su paso.

Adorable sin duda, para ella por lo menos lo era.

−Prometo no pegarlos, me los comeré, por favor –Los observó perderse calle abajo, sabiendo que el niño se hizo con la suya cuando fue tomado en brazos y su madre lo besó en la frente, aflorando una risa feliz en el pequeño cuando se abrazó al cuello de su progenitora.

Bueno, sí que cambiaría algo en su feliz matrimonio en realidad, deseaba eso mismo; no despegar caramelos masticados y mojados de saliva de los muebles de la casa, sino el tener entre sus brazos un hijo que cuidar y colmar de amor. Quería que su relación madurara aún más, dar ese gran paso en el matrimonio y que de este brotara el fruto de su pasión.

Miró su vientre plano y apretado por sus entrenamientos por las tardes y, tocándolo con una de sus manos, suspiró muda con rostro desalentado. Deseaba tanto ser madre, era el mayor su vida, superior al de encontrar el amor verdadero.

Asiendo mejor la bolsa con las compras continuó el camino de retorno a casa con la cabeza gacha, ¿cómo sacarle un tema tan especial y delicado a Gaara? Su marido y los bebés no es que los imaginara muy afines, además del hecho de que nunca habían sacado el tema. Tampoco es que supiera como introducirle el tema sin saber cómo él lo iba a tomar y si ella se vería capaz de hacerlo: Quiero un hijo, así que ya sabes que hacer.

−No puedo decirle eso… -Se sonrojó con furia negando con la cabeza dos veces –Me desmayaría antes de abrir la boca si lo digo de esa manera.

Cuando hubo llegado a su hogar pensando en cientos de maneras de sacarle el tema de concebir un hijo, y con casa se refería al último piso de la torre del Kazekage, no demoró más en ir a su cocina personal para ponerse enseguida con la comida.

−Ya llevamos un par de años casados, ¿has pensado en tener un bebé? –Hasta el momento, ojeando la carne haciéndose poco a poco mientras el arroz también se hacía al tiempo que picaba las verduras, era lo más normal que decirle después de todo lo que se le había ocurrido.

Lo peor que se le había pasado por la cabeza: Gaara, lléname. Solo empeoraría las cosas aún más si se lo decía porque conociéndolo bien le preguntaría de qué quería que la llenara con esa cara tan serena que tenía. No pillaría nada y tendría que explicarle que quería decir en verdad su indecorosa orden. Al final terminaría también inconsciente en el suelo con la cabeza roja como su cabello rebelde.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya estuvo todo listo y bien colocado en dos fiambreras y dispuesta a prepararle un cargado café que no le hiciera pegar ojo hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Era egoísta, pero sin poder dormir a lo mejor se aburría hasta que le llegara el sueño y decidía querer tener un rato íntimo con ella para matar el tiempo; ya que le hacía esa pequeña treta se lo pagaría con placer. No tenía más que hacerle olvidar tener cuidado y listo, con suerte ya tendría bebé en camino.

No tendría que saber que le cargaría el café, no se enteraría de nada si no se lo decía pensó sonriendo con las mejillas rojas al saber que tal vez esa noche retozaría con su marido.

Se quedó un segundo parada cuando hubo apretado las dos partes de la cafetera y la puso ya armada en el fuego. Tampoco tenía que decirle nada sobre el querer tener un hijo, podría hacer lo mismo que con el café. No diría palabra alguna, solo le diría que sería una encantadora sorpresa inesperada si se quedaba embarazada.

Sí, eso haría, no encontraba en su personalidad las palabras correctas para pedirle un hijo, por lo que si quería ser madre tendría que hacerlo con motivos más contundentes.

Cuando tuvo las dos fiambreras, el café recién vertido en el termo y un mantel guardados en una pequeña cesta, pasó un segundo al baño para peinarse bien, echarse algo de perfume y de brillo labial. Ya que la idea iba sobre llamar la atención de su marido y despertar el lado fogoso de éste, que menos que emperifollarse un poco para ayudar a sus intenciones.

Decidió asear lo utilizado al preparar la comida y cuando hubo limpiado la cocina, se colgó la cesta del ante brazo y cerró la puerta de la casa con llave tras su salida. Anduvo por el pasillo en busca de las escaleras que la llevarían a la planta donde tenía Gaara su despacho dos pisos más abajo.

Cada paso que daba iba infundiéndose valor a sí misma y no flaquear en su autoimpuesta misión personal, porque las veces que habían hecho el amor fueron iniciativas del más joven de los Sabaku. Iba a comenzarlo también él esa noche; era la idea por lo menos, ella solo tendría que encender la mecha ahora y el café haría el resto si el plan funcionaba.

Divisó la puerta esperada en mitad de una pared del pasillo, no había guardias en la puerta para custodiarla, pero sabía bien que estarían ocultos por el lugar teniendo todo bajo control. Con eso en claro, bajando los parpados y tomando una ociosa bocanada de aire para relajarse, no iban a detenerle el paso porque era la esposa de su gobernante, así que no había atrás.

Con sus nudillos golpeó con escasa fuerza la regia puerta de madera, arreglándose unos mechones de cabello sobre los hombros hasta que escuchó como le hablaban al otro lado.

−Adelante – Dijo con voz monocorde.

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró con la cabeza baja leyendo un grueso pergamino que estaba por acabar, hasta que lo vio olisquear el aire nuevo que pululaba por el cuarto, tal vez la comida, tal vez su perfume, le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarla por primera vez desde que ingresó por la puerta y la cerró.

−¿Ya es la hora de comer? - Preguntó con la intención de ponerse en pie y llenar ese vacío en el estómago que hasta ahora no notaba por estar tan centrado en el trabajo.

−No te levantes, no hace falta, puedo hacerlo sola –Consiguió sentarlo de nuevo en la silla al empujarlo por los hombros y besando su mejilla –Termina de leer el pergamino mientras coloco las cosas en la mesita del fondo.

Asintiendo disconforme porque veía en el rostro de su mujer que no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, retomó la tarea de terminar la lectura y darle validez al entregar su firma. No iba a demorar más con el olor delicioso que salía de esas fiambreras, ni de su perfume. Le daba apetito el percibir esos dos aromas, dos hambres por completo diferentes.

Una vez dada la firma y puesto el sello de la aldea bajo ella, enrolló el pergamino y se levantó de la silla para acercarse al sofá que tenía colocado en una esquina del despacho, tomando asiento junto a Hinata.

−Te he preparado una sorpresa – Le sonrió feliz ofreciéndole unos palillos, esperando ansiosa que abriera la tapa para poder ver su rostro –Ábrelo.

−Oh, vaya, has preparado lengua- le encantaba ese plato, y no muchos sabían cómo cocinarla bien y en su punto, excepto su mujer. No tenía que probarlo para saber que estaría rico –Gracias.

−Intento complacerte siempre –Esperaba que entendiera su indirecta, aunque lo dudaba porque tomó por marido a alguien tan ingenuo como ella. Además de que era la primera insinuación que decía.

−Todo lo que cocinas me complace.

No se equivocó en su suposición, no comprendió el verdadero significado de su frase como supuso en un principio. No le quedó de otra que sonreír con fingida alegría por su sincera adulación y unirse a su pareja en devorar la comida de los recipientes.

Su primer intento fue un fracaso, masticó un bocado de verduras sazonadas disimulando su reciente decepción. Las palabras no funcionaban a no ser que fueran directas y sin segundas, pero su carácter no le permitía hablar de tal manera. Era el momento de pasar a otra táctica.

Lenguaje corporal.

Deliberadamente eliminó el espacio entre ambos al acercarse, juntando sus caderas a las ajenas, más no pareció que Gaara lo notara por estar tan centrado en su adorado almuerzo. El pelirrojo ya tenía la fiambra casi terminada mientras todavía la suya no estaba ni a la mitad; se alegraba mucho de que le hubiera gustado tanto como para casi engullir. No obstante, quería que le hiciera caso a ella.

Sonaba degenerado pero ¡tendría que estar devorándola a ella con ese ímpetu y no a la comida! Como mujer se sentía ofendida y menospreciada. ¡Una fiambrera con alimento le ganó terreno! Cuan humillación.

−¿Qué hay en el termo? – Su pregunta la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones para observarle mirar la cesta sobre la mesa.

−Café, se lo mucho que necesitas cafeína los viernes para soportar las charlas con el consejo.

No eran pocas la veces en las que le veía llegar a casa con un aire derrotado que solo le daban ganas de ir veloz a su lado y consolarlo. Y era lo que siempre hacía cuando él se duchaba y se tumbaba a la cama si ella estaba despierta, lo abrazaba contra su pecho y le acariciaba el pelo al tiempo que también era rodeada por los brazos de su esposo hasta que caía dormido en pocos minutos.

Esa noche aliviaría su estrés dejando que se despejara a sus anchas con su cuerpo, por supuesto a cambio él le daría un hijo. Matarían dos pájaros de un tiro, los dos obtendrían algo a cambio el uno del otro.

−¿Puedo tomarme una taza ahora? –Le haría falta una porque en una hora más o menos tendría la primera de las muchas charlas que tendría a lo largo del día. Se le daba bien ocultar lo que siente a la gente, aunque difícil es enmascarar el aburrimiento con imperturbabilidad si se ponía a bostezar delante de todos.

−Claro que sí, que pregunta tan tonta –No quiso preparar postre porque la comida era muy pesada y no entraría algo más, por lo que la bebida cargada de cafeína era la mejor y conveniente opción –Lo hice pensando en ti.

Una mentira a medias piadosa que no tendría que reconocer, sería el primer secreto que le silenciaria a Gaara aparte de que odiaba su desmesurado horario de trabajo. No podía pasar tiempo suficiente con él si no era en el desayuno antes de verlo marchar, el rato que tardaran en almorzar y por la noche si estaba despierta podía hablar un poquito con él antes de dormir.

Tomó la taza y olió tomando una fuerte aspiración de aire, impregnándose del magnífico olor del café. Le gustaba mucho ese olor. Acercó la taza a sus labios tras soplarle unas cuantas veces y dio un pequeño trago. Saboreó por un momento paladeando antes de darle otro sorbo y dejar la taza sobre el mantel.

Sus ojos aguamarina la miraron, percatándose al fin de su cercanía a él pero no tomándole importancia, estaban casados des pues de todo y no se veían todo lo que les gustaría. Separó un ápice el brazo de su cuerpo para que ella lo tomara, cosa que no tardó en hacer con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro acompañado de un tierno rubor.

Ya que no podía darle el cuidado que ella se merecía de su persona, por lo menos hasta que vivieran a tocarle las narices para exigirle volver al trabajo; según esa manada de viejos su cargo era más importante que su esposa, le daría la atención que se merecía por esforzare tanto en complacerle.

Era demasiado buena para la vida que al final le había dado al casarse con ella, ojala pudiera darle más de su tiempo. Hablaría con seriedad para solucionar eso, ya era hora de poder ofrecerle a Hinata el esposo que toda mujer esperaba tener al dar el sí quiero.

−Está muy cargado – Comentó señalando con la cabeza la caliente bebida.

−¿De verdad? – Fingió sorpresa para no descubrirse a sí misma, apoyando la cabeza en su hombros y apretando el agarre en su brazo para que éste quedara entre sus senos. Un poco sutil coqueteo que rezaba porque surgiera efecto – Lo siento, no me di cuenta – sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja cuando alzó la cabeza – Parece que esta noche no podrás dormir.

La voz le salió en un suave tono bajo que fue similar a la caricia cálida del fuego de una chimenea en mitad del frío invierno. Fue casi como si le hubiera ronroneado en su oído por deleite.

Rogaba en lo más profundo de su mente que entendiera sus palabras de una maldita vez, no sabía lo mucho que le avergonzaba el tener que hacer aquello. Estaba tan nerviosa y azorada que no se sorprendería si caía desmayada al salirse tanto de su zona de confort. Era bastante tímida e introvertida en ciertos temas, por lo que nadie sabía cuánto le costaba aquello porque no era algo que en la vida se hubiera imaginado haciendo.

Quiso gritar de auténtica felicidad cuando le pasó el brazo que ella abraza al soltarse de su agarre sobre los hombros, acercándola a su pecho de un insignificante impulso. El corazón le dio un vuelco al instante.

−Así que me vas a hacer mantenerme activo hasta muy tarde esta noche –Las palabras le generaron un escalofrío por la espalda, se ruborizó imaginando como podría llegar a ser la noche bajo el cuerpo él cuando volviera a casa.

 _− ¡Sí! ¡Dios mío, al fin lo ha comprendido!_ – De haber podido se hubiera puesto a saltar de euforia a su lado, o sobre él dado el estrecho abrazo en el que la mantenía. Sería extraño explicarle porque estaba tan dichosa a la idea de tener sexo, así que se contuvo y en su lugar respiró hondo y mantuvo la compostura.

−Me viene bien porque han añadido para hoy dos temas de los que tenemos que hablar la semana que viene porque no podrán asistir dos de ellos por motivos personales – Si no estuviera entretenido acariciándole el hombro y su largo cabello oscuro al tiempo que disfrutaba de otro trago de café, se hubiera percatado del rostro inexplicable de su esposa y como apretaba los puños –Llegaré más tarde de lo que normalmente llego los viernes por lo que es perfecto que hayas cargado el café por error. No me esperes despierta.

Quiso gritar desde el fondo de su alma, lanzar las fiambreras vacías, el mantel, los palillos y el cactus de adorno de la esquina de la mesita al suelo de un manotazo. Todo lo planeado durante las compras en el mercado y tanto esfuerzo para nada, al final dormiría sola en una gigantesca cama de matrimonio sin hijo en camino.

−Oh, vaya, que pena –El tono que salió de su voz fue falsa lastima, ocultando la amarga decepción y enfado que aquello le originaba para no preocupar al pelirrojo.

.

.

Había enviado después de aquel gran primer fracaso y tras muchos otros intentos con el mismo desdichado resultado una carta a Ino pidiéndole consejo para que Gaara se fijara en ella. Ya no sabía que más hacer, había ido a su oficina en plena jornada solo para sentarse en su regazo y rodearle fuerte con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, besando su mejilla y mirándole a los ojos solo para que confundiera esos toques y carantoñas como anhelo por no verlo a menudo, ¡Solo la abrazó de vuelta y la meció en sus brazos disculpándose por tenerla tan abandonada! Se sintió como si fuera un perro en busca de atención.

A los cinco días, cuando él hubo llegado de una dura jornada le tuvo preparado en la habitación un ambiente cálido y relajante al encender alrededor de toda la habitación velas aromáticas mientras se daba un buen baño en la bañera que le había preparado. Cuando se hubo tumbado en la cama vestido solo con unos pantalones de pijama de algodón negros, le pidió que se diera la vuelta para hacerle un masaje, cosa que no negó ni demoró en hacer dando un suspiró de gozo cuando al sentarse en su pelvis comenzó a masajear sus hombros y espalda. Se sintió optimista cuando le dijo lo buena que era con las manos y jadeó, amasó un rato más los nudos de sus músculos y cuando fue a dar la guinda al masaje, a recortarse en su espalda para que notara las curvas de su cuerpo en el fino y corto pijama, ¡Estaba dormido como un bebé!

La rubia vivaracha siempre fue conocida por ser, según se nombraba a ella misma, una experta en hombres y como seducirlos. Además, desde que Shikamaru se casó con Temari y ésta última se volviera su cuñada, siendo la Yamanaka compañera de equipo del Nara desde la academia, fue inevitable que su amistad se reforzara al ir a visitar a su primer nacido sobrino.

Fue directa en su carta, no le iba a remolonear en un tema que ya se estaba tomando como personal. Fueron unas pocas pero directas palabras escritas en papel: Ino, necesito tu ayuda, no consigo que mi marido se dé cuenta de que quiero que me haga el amor por mucho que lo he intentado. Ya no sé qué hacer. Por favor, ayúdame.

Y una carta con un contenido tan lacónico no iba a ser respondida diferente, menos si era la rubia a quien se la enviaba y la tenía que responder después. El tema del sexo no le era un tabú como a muchos, así que no dudó un segundo en ayudarla con un consejo por el que se llamó tonta al no haberlo pensado ella misma por lo sencillo que era.

Una idea tan cliché como: Hina, cielo, si no te hace caso con insinuaciones, vístete sexy e inicia sin más tú con los preliminares. Dudo mucho que una vez que empieces él quiera parar. Espero, por supuesto, que me des detalles cuando nos veamos al ver que me mandas semejante mensaje, ¡diviértete!

Por lo que ahí se encontraba ahora mismo, escondida tras una esquina mirando la tienda de lencería fina con más fama y éxito de la aldea. Creyó que nunca más necesitaría tener que ocultarse detrás de algo como cuando estaba enamorada de Naruto cuando era pequeña, pero el asunto así lo requería. Nunca tuvo ropa de ese estilo, no porque no la quisiera sino porque jamás se imaginó tener que usarla.

Tragando saliva se acercó a la entrada del local y entró en su interior, fue una suerte o una casualidad que nadie se encontrara en la tienda, ni siquiera las dueñas que atendían la caja.

Viéndose sola se acercó con más libertad a unos estantes ojeando los conjuntos con un pequeño rubor tiñendo las mejillas conforme extendía las escasas prendas; para ponerse algo así mejor no comprarse nada y presentarse desnuda delante de Gaara. Negando a comprarse semejantes conjuntos demasiado indecorosos para su gusto, se aproximó a uno de los maniquís sobre un expositor cuando encontró algo que entraba en su zona de bienestar.

Ese sí que sería capaz de ponérselo y no se sentiría intimidada al hecho de que tendría que desfilar con esa escasa ropa delante de Gaara para seducirlo. Es cierto que él ya le había contemplado desnuda en infinidad de ocasiones, y posiciones debía admitir muerta de la vergüenza. No debería de sentirse tan azorada conociendo tal detalle, incluso había visto a su marido, pero claro, sería la primera vez que ella tomaría una iniciativa tan atrevida.

−Es un bonito camisón corto de seda rosa pastel con corte plisado –la dependienta la sorprendió al aparecer a su espalda de la nada, explicándole lo cómodo que era aquel lindo camisón y lo mucho que resaltaban gracias a la tela y el corte las curvas femeninas –Los volantes añadidos al final de la tela y alrededor de los senos da un toque aniñado a la imagen de quien lo usa.

−Ya veo, que bonito -No sabía que más decir ante su explicación.

La poca valentía que consiguió al entrar se esfumó en cuestión de segundos solo por ver a la encargada de la tienda sonriéndole con amabilidad, esperando con paciencia alguna respuesta más

−¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi señora? -Por su falta de reacción, conociendo lo recatada y modesta que era la esposa del Kazekage, decidió tomar las riendas −¿Buscas algo en particular?

−Sí, digo no - ¿Cómo explicarle que tipo de ropa buscaba? Oh Dios, lo que podrían llegar a pensar de ella, se la carcomía la inquietud del que podrían llegar a decir. No quería que por culpa de sus acciones diera malas lenguas a Gaara cuando él no había hecho nada − Es solo que él…

−¿Él? –Los ojos oscuros de la dependienta la observaron un momento antes de que estos obtuvieran un brillo picaresco −¿Te refieres al Kazekage? ¿Deseas un conjunto con el que vestirte para señor Gaara?

La respuesta que obtuvo al descubrirla fue verla bajar la cabeza con un alarmante color carmín en el rostro llegándole a las orejas y el cuello, cubriendo su rostro con su espeso flequillo y comenzara a jugar con sus manos en un viejo hábito suyo.

Sin abrir demasiado la boca se delató por sí sola, aunque claro, ¿para qué otro motivo estaría allí de todas maneras? No obstante, que estuviera allí por el pelirrojo demostraba su gran interés por su esposo.

−El camisón en el que te has fijado es muy bonito, aunque es demasiado simple y poco glamuroso para que lo lleve la esposa de nuestro gobernante –Quiso decirle que no hacía falta nada demasiado elegante o extravagante, que algo sencillo y seductor, a su manera, sería bastante – Además, ese rosa no te conviene a tu tono de piel –La observó de arriba abajo para luego ojear alrededor de la tienda buscando algo en particular. La cara se le iluminó en menos de un segundo –Recuerdo que el color preferido del Kazekage siempre ha sido el rojo, así que si te busco algo de ese color le agradará mucho.

Esa fue la frase que dio comienzo a su sentencia, a una tarde tediosa y cansada probándose todos y cada uno de los conjuntos que le ofrecía la dependienta a la que se le sumó la dueña que estaba en la trastienda y vociferó enérgica que era un orgullo que hubiera elegido su tienda para seducir al Sabaku con una de sus prendas.

Fue un infierno, por lo que esperaba que funcionara, ¡Todo fuera por su futuro hijo!

Cuando hubo llegado a casa ya estaba oscureciendo, con dos bolsas más de las que se esperaba que fuera a comprar; esas dos mujeres eran tremendas estando motivadas en querer que sedujera a su marido. Salió por la puerta con dos picardías y otros dos juegos de ropa interior sugerente, Tendría que esconderlos bien en la habitación porque aunque Gaara no abriera sus cajones de ropa interior, prefería asegurarse.

Preparó una cena ligera con lo que compró en una vuelta final por el mercado al salir de la lencería para concluir el día de recados, lo saciaría con una sopa de fideos con pollo y un poco de arroz blanco acompañado de un té y una macedonia de fruta. Sería lo idóneo una cena ligera y caliente para la hora tan tardía a la que a lo mejor llegaría en una fría noche de desierto, terminaría de comer y se ducharía para terminar en entrar en calor por completo y cuando saliera del baño seria el momento idóneo para aparecer delante de él con la ropa recién adquirida.

Fue directa al cuarto de baño cuando aseó la cocina y el salón, dejó la puerta de la habitación y el baño abiertas porque solo Gaara y ella vivían allí; Kankuro también entraba de vez en cuando para hacerles una visita que solía ser por motivos de comida, su cuñado estaba de misión en una pequeña población cercana a Sungakure para comprobar la seguridad de sus muros ahora que se acercaba la temporada de tormentas.

No tenía por qué cerrar la puerta si el único que entraba a su casa a parte de su marido y ella no estaba de momento en la aldea. Con un pilla pelo se lo alzó todo en un moño alto para no mojárselo; se lo lavó ayer y no quería mojárselo. Así que con cabello recogido y fuera de peligro por el agua se dejó caer en la bañera hasta llegar a su cuello, suspirando de relajación al respirar en el aire el olor del jazmín de las sales de baño.

Estuvo tentada en cerrar los ojos y abandonar por ese día sus planes de futura maternidad para relajarse del estrés acumulado en cada uno de sus ideas con fracasado resultado. Quería pasar de aquello por una vez, pero según sabía del ciclo menstrual, hoy comenzaban sus días fértiles, esa semana más que nunca no podía fallar.

La palabra rendirse no estaba en su diccionario ni vocabulario esa semana, era su tiempo perfil y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Ya estaba dicho, quería un hijo y a Dios ponía por testigo que lo iba a lograr.

Estuvo unos buenos quince minutos remojada en agua caliente perfumada, hasta que su piel quedara como una uva pasa y tan relajada que sentía que podría levitar, solo cuando sintió así se puso en pie y salió de la tina para envolverse en su gran toalla.

Al entrar en su habitación lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el tocador y sacar la crema hidratante, si no fuera por esa crema ya estaría tan quemada y seca como el pescado frito. No le haría falta tener que ponerse perfume, su piel se impregnó suficiente con olor a jazmín de las sales y almendras de la crema. Recordaba que a Gaara le gustaba acariciarla cuando sabía que se la extendió hace poco por la suavidad que le dejaba en la dermis, algo que poder exprimir cuando el pelirrojo llegara, en cuanto oliera su piel cuando la abrazara para "dormir" se daría cuenta.

Como detalle se pintó las uñas de un tono rubí, dándole un aspecto mucho más femenino a sus manos.

−Estas aquí –Del sobresalto al escuchar una voz a su espalda golpeó su muñeca en el canto del tocador al estar moviendo las manos para secar el esmalte −¿Estas bien?

−Sí, sí, solo me asusté al no oírte llegar – No pudo decir más cuando fue envuelta en un abrazo inesperado y siendo levantada de la silla por inercia al ver la antinatural postura de Gaara al estar sentada. Sonriendo, le rodeó con los brazos, frotándole la espalda − ¿Has cenado ya?

−No, no te vi por la cocina ni el salón al entrar, vi la comida sobre la mesa pero quería saber dónde estabas primero –Eso sería lo más cercano a un "te he extrañado" de parte de él.

−Voy a calentarte la comida y a prepararte un buen baño – Con ternura, le ayudó a quitarse el manto de Kage para colgarlo de la percha para que la prenda no se arrugara.

−No hace falta, termina lo que estabas haciendo, me he duchado esta tarde cuando Sari sin querer me ha volcado la taza de té encima al estar discutiendo con Matsuri – Estaba segura que esas dos muchachas se habían peleado, de nuevo, y volcado el té sobre él por estar intentando llamar la atención de Gaara como era habitual a pesar de que su Kazekage estaba casado. Claro que, siempre las ignoraba porque las encontraba una pérdida de tiempo, perturbaban su trabajo y le retrasaban de poder llegar a casa antes. Y seguro que aquello se hubo dado mientras ella estaba aún en la lencería – Y la comida sigue todavía algo tibia al tocar el cuenco, me lo comeré así.

Una risa alegre y cariñosa afloró de ella cuando en un acto inesperado en la personalidad del Sabaku, éste la rodeó por la cintura y mordisqueó esa parte de su cuello que conocía por tener cosquillas. Se fue a la cocina tras soltarla no sin antes capturar por un segundo sus labios, y tras quedarse un segundo parado, como si estuviera sopesando algo, le dio la vuelta y le propinó una ligera nalgada.

Si eso no era una prueba idónea que demostrara ser el día perfecto para intimar con su esposo y tener la posibilidad de quedar encinta, no sabía que otra cosa pues. Su entusiasmo era tal que no quiso demorarse más, cuando la silueta de cónyuge su hubo perdido de vista al cruzar el marco de la cocina, también se dio media vuelta para ir a la habitación y terminar de acicalarse.

Al igual que sus uñas, optó por un precioso color cereza en sus labios para que obtuvieran un intenso y tentador tono que lograran generar en su esposo deseos de querer probarlos hasta saciarse. Como era sabido, un beso bien dado podía despertar la auténtica pasión en su pareja, un beso fue lo que provocó su primera vez en la fiesta del fuego de Konoha.

No le hizo falta colorete porque recordar su torpe primera vez con Gaara ya le añadía un rubor perpetuo en las mejillas como para necesitar maquillaje; nunca en la vida podría ir de visita a su clan sin ponerse roja al instalarse en su antiguo cuarto. Mirando al pasillo por si él llegaba, fue a la habitación de invitados que era contigua a la suya para sacar de lo alto del armario la bolsa donde sabía que estaría el conjunto borgoña.

Cuando hubo terminado de cenar y lavado sus platos sucios; no iba hacerle lavarlos a ella pudiendo hacerlo si mismo en un momento. Al entrar en el cuarto no encontró a su la peliazul allí, ni en el baño cuando fue a lavarse los dientes.

−¿Hinata? – De la casa no había salido porque para irse debía pasar por el salón para ir a la entrada.

−Ahora mismo voy –Por la cercanía de la voz, la Hyûga se encontraba en el dormitorio de al lado.

Por lo que conforme con su respuesta, dejó escapar un cansado suspiro al dejarse caer sentado en su lado de la cama. Fue un día tedioso en demasía, desde tan temprano en la mañana ya le esperaba sobre la mesa una montaña de treinta carpetas que leer y firmar para darles aprobación, asignar las misiones a los equipos idóneas según se precisaba, leer los pergaminos de contratos con otras aldeas teniendo que soportar otra de las muchas peleas infantiles e irritantes de Sari y Matsuri hasta que por suerte Baki llegó y las echó del edificio. Aunque poco duró la tranquilidad cuando dos ancianos exigieron una audiencia imprevista sobre la misión que le asignó a su hermano.

Solo quería tumbarse en la cama, arroparse hasta el cuello y abrazar el siempre cálido cuerpo de su mujer para poder dormir sin preocupaciones. Era extraño, pero con ella cerca se sentía tan cómodo y seguro, tan tranquilo hasta el punto de no tener preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

Estiró sus músculos en un reconfortante estiramiento, crujiendo en el proceso los huesos de su espalda y cuello ante tantas horas con el cuerpo inclinado sobre el escritorio. El regocijo que dejó en su cuerpo le hizo ronronear al notar el cosquilleo en su columna, un estupendo masaje como el que le dio su esposa es lo que le vendría de fábula.

−Tal vez se lo pida… -Era tan buena que haría lo que fuera necesario por su bienestar, como aquella noche en la que perfumó la habitación y le ofreció ese masaje maravilloso. No le había dicho que llevaba tres días sin dormir porque solo la preocuparía y al final por si sola se había dado cuenta de ello e ideado aquello para que pudiera dormir.

Simplemente la amaba por actos tan altruistas como esos por él y su salud.

Las comisuras de la boca se le elevaron en una leve sonrisa enternecida, era una mujer tan amable y dulce, estaba seguro que si alguna vez tenían un hijo éste sería el más querido de toda la aldea sin duda. Sería una madre estupenda.

−Algún día –Emplearía sus escasos conocimientos en bebés con las por ahora pocas ocasiones con su recién nacido sobrino con su futuro hijo.

Escuchó los pasos silenciosos avecinarse por el pasillo de la habitación contigua mientras se eliminó el cinturón en de su cadera donde tenía enganchada su pequeña calabaza y lo colocaba bien doblado sobre el tocador donde ella antes se atusaba. Viró el cuerpo viendo en el suelo la sombra femenina acercarse al umbral de la puerta, alzó la cabeza dispuesto a preguntarle cómo le fue el día y hablar algo con ella antes de que llegara la hora de dormir.

Cualquier palabra que tuviera pensado decir no pudo salir de su garganta al ver a su mujer entrar a la habitación con porte tímido y avergonzado con un juego de tres piezas de lencería fina de encaje rojo. Parpadeó un par de veces sin creerse la imagen que tenía delante, fijando los ojos desde sus pies desnudos, subiendo por sus largas piernas desnudas hasta encontrar una pequeña braga de encaje rojo. Le fue imposible también no darse cuenta que el mismo encaje del sujetador escarlata del conjunto no tapaba lo suficiente de esa zona. Y para terminar su pecaminoso atuendo, ese diminuto batín cerrado en un delgado lazo sobre el pecho en el mismo color que no ocultaba nada por su tela traslúcida.

¿Qué si su esposa le había sorprendido? Sí, con creces y hasta dejarlo mudo.

−Lo compré esta tarde –Giró sobre sí misma, haciendo la diminuta y finísima bata revolotear a su alrededor y mostrar con exactitud lo que se supone que debía de cubrir. Oh Dios, no era una braga, era un tanga −¿Te gusta? La dependienta me aconsejó el rojo para ti.

Y el consejo no pudo ser más acertado, el rojo le gustaba tanto; en su adolescencia incluso la mera visión del color lo volvía loco porque le recordaba la sangre, y ahora, comprobando el precioso contraste en contra de la blancura de su piel le generaba un hormigueo conocido en el vientre.

−Estas deslumbrante -La tomó de las manos para hacerla girar de nuevo sobre sí misma, pero la textura de la piel lo dejaron parado un instante. Acarició con el dorso de la mano a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo. Suave como los pétalos de una flor –Te has echado crema.

−Sí – Risueña se dejó arrumar con libertad, anotando una victoria en su cabeza al ver a Gaara tan ensimismado en tocar la piel de sus brazos –También sé cómo te gusta la suavidad que me deja.

El pelirrojo rió bajo al ver cuantos detalles sabía de él de los que si mismo no se había percatado. No tenía necesidad de decirle que lo quería cada día al salir de casa, al ver cuantos detalles conocía de él, aunque no negaba que adoraba escucharla cada mañana. La miró al observarla detener sus toques calmados para tomar ambos lados de su rostro y capturarle los labios en un tibio contacto, un beso que le fue devuelto al tomar su cintura en un abrazo mientras ella bajaba las suyas y envolvía su cuello con su brazos, enredado el cabello de su nuca como siempre hacía.

Estuvieron un largo minuto en esa posición, hasta que ella le hizo retroceder un par de pasos al avanzar y sentarse en el colchón cuando las piernas le rozaron la cama con ella sobre su regazo, enfrascados en saborear al otro como hacía tiempo que no podían. Un beso que demostraba lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Se separó un segundo para tomar un poco aire mientras él esperaba que continuara con aquello arrullando su largo cabello suelto al tiempo que sus ojos la devoraban de arriba abajo sentada encima de sus muslos.

Sonriendo encantadora juntó sus labios de nuevo y lo hizo tumbarse sobre la cama en un acto travieso al empujarle en el pecho para atrás, riendo jovial por llevársela consigo ante su expresión de sorpresa al tomarla de la cadera en el último momento. Elevándose para no aplastarle con su peso, quedando a horcajadas sobre su pelvis y apartando su pelo que le había caído en la cara por la caída, perfiló con su índice los perfiles de su rostro. Le hizo a ella de igual manera inclinarse hacia delante, tomándola de la nuca y la espalada para poder ser esta vez quien comenzara un nuevo beso.

Esos labios de color cereza no podían ser más suculentos, imposible dejarlos marchar. Se pasaría horas enteras degustándola de esa manera, había extrañado tenerla de esa manera entre sus brazos, esas mañanas donde lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo besaba diciéndole que lo quería y que le deseaba un buen día en el trabajo solo le generaban unas ganas monstruosas de quedarse con ella, y para que ocultarlo, hacerle el amor porque llevaba una eternidad sin poder hacer nada por falta de tiempo y cansancio cuando al fin tenían la oportunidad.

La mano que mantenía en su nuca y enredada entre su lacio cabello media noche se deslizó hasta su hombro, recostándola por completo sobre su pecho. Necesitaba sentirla como no tenía idea, el calor que Hinata emitía y se filtraba a través de la ropa conseguía meterlo en ese estado de letargo maravilloso solo por sentir la calidez de su piel y sus toques.

Los dedos femeninos dejaron de juguetear con el primer botón de su traje de chaqueta burdeos para soltarlo. Consiguiendo un jadeo seco cuando mordió sin fuerza su labio y tiró un poco de él hasta alejarse de nueva cuenta de su boca, ganándose una especie de gruñido molesto por la lejanía, y ayudándose a mantener el equilibrio al posar las manos en sus pectorales aún vestidos.

Mirándole fijamente, observando como el pintalabios había embadurnado una escasa parte de los alrededores de la boca del pelirrojo, sin apartar un segundo la mirada de sus agudos aguamarina, desabrochó otro botón de su camisa, siguiéndole otro y otro. Se mordió esta vez su propio labio, arrebolada, cuando notó las grandes manos de sus espacio subir por sus rodillas con lentitud, formando pequeños círculos en sus muslos.

Jadeó quedo cuando las manos siguieron subiendo y terminaron cerradas en sus glúteos, amasando la carne de sus nalgas y echándola para adelante en el proceso. Esa era la señal que había estado ansiando ver en su marido, si bien el pelirrojo no lo sabía, ella se había percatado con cada momento intimo entre ellos que cuando estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo tenía la manía de acariciar sus muslos en círculos y apresar sus nalgas tal cual estaba haciendo.

Gaara había caído al fin en su juego. Perfecto.

Juntó presurosa sus labios de nuevo cuando lo vio humedecerse los suyos en una lamida e intentar incorporarse para alcanzar su rostro con mayor facilidad. Obligándole de nuevo a tumbarse en el colchón porque si lo hubiera dejado sentarse al final el pelirrojo se hubiera hecho con las riendas y no quería que así sucediera. Sí dejaba las cosas en sus manos, no tardaría en abrir su segundo cajón de la mesita de noche y sacar un preservativo como siempre.

Nada de condones, tendría que haberse acordado de sacarlos de ahí para que no tuvieran ninguno a mano.

Abrió la boca para ella, pidiendo en silencio profundizar y que le envolviera ese ardor que lo hacía parecer derretirse cuando su rosada lengua jugaba con la suya olvidando la timidez que la caracterizaba. Le daba vueltas la cabeza la manera en la que conseguía hacerle la sangre hervir con tal facilidad, con sus manos delicadas desnudándole, su boca pecaminosa pintada de carmín, los jadeos o suspiros sobre sus labios cuando se rozaba con su bragueta.

Ni siquiera él, el experto en autocontrol que se había vuelto cuando decidió cambiar antes de que le sacaran al una cola, podía soportar aquello sin mandar todo al infierno y tomarla con la dedicación y pasión que se merecía. Se jugaría poner la mano en el fuego asegurando que incluso Shukaku de seguir en su interior estaría gritándole que la poseyera ya de una vez.

Ladeó la cabeza para que la Hyûga tuviera un mejor ángulo de acceso a su boca, arqueándose cuando enredó su lengua con la suya y volvió a frotarse al balancear las caderas. Le hizo sentirse orgullosa al oírle jadear y dedicarle una mirada suplicante, pasándole las manos por las piernas animándola a seguir.

Terminó de deshacerse de los dos últimos botones de su camisa granate, exponiendo su pálido torso al que no tardó en palpar despacio, de abajo hacia arriba con pérfida lentitud. Se alzó por si solo un segundo para lanzar la estorbosa prenda desabotonada al sillón junto a la cama.

Sentado con la respiración acelerada y el pelo revuelto, llevó las manos a la baja espalda para acortar la ya de por si corta distancia que los separaba y lamer la carne expuesta de sus senos que no lograba cubrir el fino sostén. Por un segundo sus ojos cruzaron mirada hasta que dejó de lado la tierna carne de sus pechos y atrapó por encima del sujetador un erguido pezón con los dientes.

−Oh, Dios… - Los puños se le cerraron en su despeinada cabellera de fuego, arqueándose para atrás y exponiendo, para deleite de Gaara, su escote a la perfección seguido de un prolongado gemido al continuar jugueteando con éste.

Sentía cosquilleos entre sus muslos ante la estimulación que le estaba dando por la atención concienciada que le otorgaba a sus senos con la boca y a su trasero con las manos cuando bajaron al sur de su cuerpo. Por no mencionar el inmenso calor que sentía desprender la marcada dureza de su marido rozarse inconsciente con su cubierta entrada.

−Hinata, -No podía aguantar mucho más tiempo −déjame sacar un preservativo del cajón y seguimos.

Cuando vio como alargaba el brazo para abrir el cajón mencionado se asustó. No podía permitir que hiciera tal cosa, su futuro hijo dependía de alejar esa mano del tirador. Por lo que hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, tomó ambos lados de su cabeza para besarlo de nuevo, abriendo la boca en un beso húmedo de los que él nunca negaba y en un movimiento fluido le hizo meterle las manos bajo el sujetador para que las tocara y estuvieran lejos de la mesita de noche.

La precaria idea fue un acierto al ver que por el momento el preservativo había pasado a otro lado de su mente para darle total atención a su delantera. Un suspiro de alivio y deleite mezclados fue lo que obtuvo el pelirrojo al masajear ese generoso busto que no le cabía en las manos. Si su mujer quería atención en ellos, estaba más que dispuesto a concedérsela, lo que fuera por oírla gimotear de esa manera delirante.

No supo en qué momento terminó de nuevo tumbado sobre las mantas de pelo de la cama peleando con la lengua de la peliazul e intentando no ahogarse porque desde que le hizo apresarle los senos y tocárselos no había dejado de balancear las caderas ni una sola vez. La fricción en su miembro retenido lo crispaban porque quería que se detuviera para desnudarse de una bendita vez, pero por otro lado, si se detenía se moriría.

Un ronco gruñido de su garganta hizo aparición en el cuarto cuando aumentó un poco la presión en su pelvis, chupando ese lugar en su cuello donde sentía su sangre latir, enloqueciéndole aún más si ya era posible a esas alturas. Solo cuando ella curvó la espalda envuelta en un sensual lloriqueo y sintiendo sus palpitaciones en su falo, perdió la poca cordura que pudiera tener.

−No más juegos… –Apenas pudo decir eso sin sentir que le faltaba el aire, esa mancha húmeda que comenzaba a manchar sus pantalones solo le demostraba que ella estaba más que lista para recibirle. Si es que la mancha era de ella para empezar, no descartaba la posibilidad de que fuera suya porque Hinta no era la única preparada para comenzar con lo mejor de aquello.

Las manos entretenidas en recorrer todo su torso desnudo y bañado en leve sudor, delineando cada musculo con total libertad y de bañar de besos su cuello, tomaron descenso sin despegarse de su piel cierta prisa hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, sintiendo la urgencia al enredar él sus dedos en las dos finas tiras laterales del tanga al apretar por perdida vez su trasero.

Gimiendo entrecortada pudo lograr sacar la correa de cuero de la hebilla y bajarle la cremallera tras deshacerse del único botón que poseían los pantalones. Porque el sentir sus dedos estrujarle a total antojo los glúteos y su lengua recorrerle el cuello y el nacimiento de su busto nuevamente no le dejaban la mente clara para pensar con normalidad.

Al tirar un par de veces del pantalón para bajarlo, y viendo que no lo conseguía por si sola porque no estaba en una posición que se lo facilitara, le ayudó alzando las caderas en un glorioso movimiento que solo hizo el roce de sus partes más abrasador por tan directo toque.

Estaba eufórica en su interior cuando pudo ver, al bajar el pantalón y la ropa interior consigo el comienzo el principio del escaso pubis de su marido. No tenía más que hacer salvo terminar de bajarle por completo las dos piezas de ropa que le quedaban a él, eliminarse a si misma o apartar a un lado el tanga y no habría más obstáculos para que su plan fuera todo un éxito tal cual estaba yendo.

Se mordió el labio cuando el calor que emanaba su carne se filtró a su palma cuando introdujo la mano para liberar el miembro del Sabaku.

−Gaara, tienes que venir conmi… ¡Hostia! – Kankuro, con la ropa arrugada y algo sucia de arena y tierra había abierto la puerta de repente, dejándolos a ambos rígidos como estatuas al verse descubiertos en un acto tan íntimo e indecoroso. No ayudó al ver el rostro del mediano de los hermanos tomar un tono rojo al comprender que estaba pasando −¡Lo siento, ya me salgo! Te espero en el pasillo.

Tras la rápida y torpe salida del castaño sin mirarles, el aire que estaban reteniendo de la impresión, de ver en los pequeños y oscuros ojos del marionetista la sorpresa al descubrirlos a punto de tener relaciones, exhalaron a la vez notando el corazón latirles en las orejas a punto de salir desbocado.

Sus miradas hicieron contacto tras la inesperada sorpresa, encontrándose decepcionados y algo ansiosos sobre el qué hacer a continuación al sentir todavía el deseo recorrerles las entrañas. Normalizando las respiraciones y mirando de nuevo el pelirrojo a la cerrada puerta donde sentía a su hermano caminado de un lado a otro del pasillo, una mirada de disculpa dirigida a ella le pusieron en alerta.

−¿Qué ocurre, Kankuro? - si había entrado con semejante urgencia, y sin llamar, debía ser por algo que requería atención inmediata.

A pesar de que su zona pélvica, sus testículos siendo caro, estaban rogando por ser descargados al tener todavía a Hinata sobre con ese aspecto tan devastador, con su piel lustrosa brillando por el sudor, sus labios hinchados y mojados, sus pechos apenas cubiertos por haberlos estado tocando antes por dentro de la tela. Por favor, si hasta notaba lo húmeda que estaba,

Le dolía tantísimo tener que estar haciendo eso, de verdad que sí, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

−He hecho lo que me has pedido en Arashigakure*, he revisado con la ayuda de los especialistas en restauración las murallas protectoras del pueblo – podía escuchar a su hermano detener su inquieto caminar a fuera y hablarle parado frente a la puerta –La muralla de roca está bastante desgastada y el algunas zonas se vez grietas bastante profundas de una contienda que hubo no hace mucho en la frontera, corre el peligro de derrumbarse con la próxima tormenta de arena. Y la temporada de tormentas está al caer.

Cierto, dentro de dos semanas, o incluso una; porque con la temporada de tormentas de arena uno nunca podía estar seguro al cien por cien, el desierto seria bañado por una pesada y espesa masa de arena que de no estar preparados como se debía arrasaría con todo a su paso sembrando el caos.

En el pasado, cuando él era el único que podía salir al exterior en mitad de la furia del vendaval pudo ver con sus propios ojos lo mortales que eran las ráfagas de arena. Las temporadas de tormentas se llevaban tantas vidas porque no estaban lo suficiente preparados y las casas terminaban derrumbadas y aplastando a la gente, las personas no eran avisadas con antelación y se perdían entre la arena para jamás regresar. No iba a permitir que volviera a pasar eso, no más nombres en el libro de muertes de la villa si él podía evitarlo.

Mientras fuera Kazekage se cercioraría de que ningún mal atemorizara su nación, porque en ella vivía su mujer.

−Enseguida voy.

Levantó a su esposa de encima de él con delicadeza y con mucho pesar por la expresión de tristeza que le dedicó al sentarla a su lado se prometió a si mismo compensarla por esto. Cuando fuera la temporada de tormentas y tuviera más tiempo de estar en casa porque no se podrían cumplir misiones hasta que amainara, y por ello menos papeleo, harían el amor todo cuanto quisiera ella. Una, dos, tres veces, o hasta un día entero en la cama bajo las mantas.

Esa idea más que quitarle peso de encima ahora que se sentía culpable hacia Hinata, lo excitaba todavía más. Y no le convenía emocionar más de lo que ya estaba a su entrepierna.

No tardaría demasiado, iría a esa no muy lejana aldea lo más veloz que pudiera, con la ayuda de su arena sacaría los minerales más duros y resistentes del subsuelo para reforzar o arreglar las grietas y zonas débiles de la muralla protectora de Arashi para regresar cuanto antes a los brazos de su mujer.

Si no demoraba más la salida y mantenían su hermano y él un ritmo constante en el desierto, llegarían de retorno a casa con todo solucionado al atardecer del día siguiente. Menos de un día.

−Lo siento – Sus ojos húmedos, como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado, le hicieron sentirse el peor hombre de la tierra.

Afligido, con el corazón en un puño quiso compensar su marcha indeseada capturando los labios abotargados y suculentos por los besos anteriores. Rodeándola fuerte con los brazos cuando ella se había alzado del colchón y abrazado a su cuello, dejándole claro sin llegar a decir palabra alguna que no quería que se marchara, le dio el beso más necesitado desde que se casaron.

Y fue en ese beso cuando se percató de lo sola que se debería de sentir la Hyûga al besarle y apretarle a ella de esa manera. No era un buen esposo si hacía sentir a su esposa así.

−Te compensaré por esto, lo prometo.

Sería una promesa hacía para sí mismo, no se perdonaría en la vida no pagarle el dejarla sola e interrumpir un momento tan importante como el que mantenían antes de ser interrumpido por el deber.

Dándose media vuelta en la cama, liberándose de su agarre y acercándose en la silla se puso la camisa que ella se había encargado de quitarle antes y abotonarla con prisa. Cuanto antes partiera a solucionar las cosas para cuando llegara la tormenta, antes podría regresar.

Alarmada al verlo vestirse, habiéndole dado un fogoso beso de consolación y disculpa se sentó de rodillas sobre el colchón, inclinándose para adelante cuando Gaara fue a tomar su mantón de viaje y su sombrero de Kage colgado del perchero.

 _−No, no, no, no, no…_ \- Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Tan cerca, había estado tan cerca que no se terminaba de creer que en un insignificante momento la situación hubiera dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Con la mano extendida pudo atrapar la camisa del pelirrojo cuando este se disponía a dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto, obteniendo toda su atención.

−¡Es-espera, n-no puedes irte así!

Parado junto a ella, parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin omitir sonido alguno, mirándola con tanta fijeza que por un momento se sintió nerviosa por lo que fuera a decir y hacer a continuación. Hasta que los ojos de su marido se abrieron sorprendidos y le dio enseguida una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo sentir optimista de nuevo.

−Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta. Siempre estas atenta de todo – El beso que le acababa de dar el pelirrojo de nuevo en la frente le volvieron a desorientas – Tengo el pantalón manchado por lo que estábamos haciendo.

Se deshizo de sus pantalones y tras un momento mirándose los calzoncillos también estos terminaron en el suelo. No iba a llevar unos pantalones y unos boxers manchados de, bueno, de su líquido pre seminal. A parte de incomodo sería también antihigiénico llevar esas prendas manchadas durante el día entero que estaría fuera de la aldea. Así que mientras se ponía una nueva prenda de ropa interior y buscaba en el armario unos nuevos pantalones, Hinata apretaba las mantas sin saber que decir.

Cuando se puso el cinturón donde tenía su pequeña calabaza, se puso en pie cuando Gaara se fue rumbo a la puerta tras sonreírle un poco con algo de pena en la mirada y rodeándola por quien sabía cuál vez ya en un abrazo reconfortante. No podría irse así sin darle un último beso. Largo y profundo, cargado de deseo.

−Volveré pronto. Lo prometo, y cuando lo haga haré lo que tú digas.

Seria todo suyo.

Con otro beso tan abrasador como el anterior, aferrándose el uno al otro, aflojó el agarre de su cintura separando al de su cuerpo y abrió la puerta para salir, viendo a su hermano recargado en la pared de enfrente. Por la sonrisa que portaba, sabía que le soltaría una pulmonía porque los había escuchado hablar y apreciaba su cambio de ropa. Sin olvidar lo que había visto al entrar por la puerta.

Se mentalizaba para cualquier cosa que su promiscuo hermano pudiera decirle. Era famoso por no saber guardarse nada si tenía que ver con burlarse un rato de quien fuera y pasar de largo esto sería un sacrilegio.

−Siento haber interrumpido vuestro momento.

Quería burlarse de él un rato a su costa, lo sabía y por eso no dijo palabra alguna para no darle pie. El ignorarle era la mejor opción para intentar hacerle desistir. Aunque claro, Kankuro era muy tozudo si se lo proponía.

−Con lo bien que te lo estabas pasando –Resultaba difícil no mandarlo callar – Quien hubiera imaginado que Hinata se vestiría así para fo…urg ¡Mierda, Gaara!

No pudo decir más porque un puñado de arena en su boca casi lo ahoga caminado por la casa hasta que salieron por la puerta principal. Si hubiera permitido a su hermano terminar su frase se vería obligado a castigarle como era debido por decir eso de su mujer.

Cuando las voces de su esposo y cuñado se desvanecieron tras el sonido de la puerta cerrarse porque el pelirrojo se había olvidado de cerrar bien la del dormitorio, su mutismo por lo acontecido al final había tocado su tope. Su cuerpo en un segundo tomó asiento en la cama antes de tumbarse, apretando los puños en las mantas hasta dejar los nudillos blancos y dejando que su voz izara grito al cielo.

Dios santo, tan cerca, había estado a punto de conseguir su objetivo. Si Kankuro no hubiera entrado a la habitación es posible que hubiese logrado que Gaara llegara ya al clímax en ella.

Un suspiro largo y cansado fue lo que dejó escapar de sus labios, frunciendo los labios y frotando sus muslos con un rojo suave tiñendo sus mejillas. El pelirrojo no era el único que se había marchado insatisfecho por la interrupción, tanto le hubo tentado con caricias y frotes al mover su cadera que al final ella misma también se excitó con sus propios avances.

Ahora debía quitarse el calentón ella sola porque quien se lo había creado, a pesar de ser culpa suya, no estaba para aliviarla. Le había salido el tiro por la culata, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

.

.

Desde aquella noche que tomó un comienzo maravilloso; tan candente y estimulante gracias a la respuesta positiva de su marido cuando la tocaba y que hubo terminado en desastre por la desafortunada detención del castaño cuando estaban a punto, había trascurrido una semana.

El Kage, su Kazekage; porque Gaara era suyo desde el sí quiero, le prometió complacerla como se merecía en cuanto regresara de ayudar en la otra aldea que estaba bajo su jurisdicción. Le dejó claro que cumplía con su palabra porque esa misma noche que estuvo de vuelta la besó como un hombre sediento que encuentra agua y la hubo llevado en brazos a la habitación cuando entró a la casa y la hubo encontrado en la cocina lavando los platos. Un día entero en la cama, literalmente, solo salían cuando uno debía ir al baño o a picar algo en la cocina.

No la había dejado desentendida en las casi veinticuatro horas que estuvieron saciándose, su cuerpo sobre el suyo en todo momento le hizo sentir maravillas. Solo cuando las mantas estuvieron mojadas de sudor dejaron de entregarse al placer y decidieron descansar. Todo increíble, salvo por un pequeño detalle que lo cambiaba por completo las cosas, ¡Gaara había usado preservativos!

Hubiera sido un día perfecto para quedarse encinta, tantas veces habían hecho el amor y en ninguna de ellas el pelirrojo se olvidó de la protección ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sensato siempre?

Así que ahora se encontraba en casa después de un largo día preparando la casa y haber ayudado a apuntalar las puertas y ventanas de los importantes edificios porque se avecinaba un túmulo gigantesco de arena para dentro de dos días. La temporada de tormentas se volvía se adelantaba un año más.

Sería su última oportunidad, si no conseguía su objetivo ahora que los dos estarían atrapados en casa durante la tempestad por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, desistiría en tener un bebé. Le dolía tener que hacerlo, pero en su momento ya le había dado muchas pistas sobre que deseaba y su marido no parecía pillarlo. Y si lo hacía se le daba bien fingir que no se enteraba de nada.

Había terminado de hacer la comida, otro de los platos favoritos de su pareja para pillarlo de buen humor; porque a todo el mundo le ponía de buen humor el poder comer uno de sus platos preferidos, acompañado del mejor sake de la aldea que adquirió antes de ir a casa.

De los conjuntos adquiridos la semana pasada, tomó el único camisón que le gustó realmente de la lencería, uno corto sobre la rodillas en color gris perla, la seda brillante también lograba que su piel destacara. Además, tenía unos bordados tan bonitos en el pecho y al final de la tela, solo tenía una palabra para describirlo, precioso.

Era imposible que fallara esta vez porque había escondido todos los condones que tenía Gaara en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Si lo hacían en esa semana, tendría que ser sin seguridad, a pelo.

Mirando la hora en el reloj que había sobre la pared del salón, pudo comprobar que Gaara estaría a punto de llegar a casa. Tomando una caja de fósforos y encendiendo una cerilla, prendió todas las velas que había colocado con mimo en la mesa como decoración. Sintiendo el potente chakra del pelirrojo subiendo por las escaleras del pasillo de abajo, nerviosa se puso en pie arreglando las posibles arrugas que se hubieran creado en el camisón y a cerciorarse de que su ligero maquillaje estuviera en su perfecto lugar.

Cuando la puerta se hubo abierto no dudó en ir a recibir a su esposo con un abrazo y un beso de plena felicidad. Estaba dispuesta; lo habría hecho encantada porque lanzarse a sus brazos le producía una sensación encantadora en el estómago, pero en su lugar la sonrisa de su cara se esfumó y los pasos se detuvieron al ver que no cerraba la puerta de la entrada

−Ya estoy en casa – Gaara la hizo sorprenderse cuando elevó las comisuras de sus labios con ¿ternura? – Te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

Al entrar del todo y carraspear con la garganta cuando estuvo a su lado, no supo que decir cuando por la puerta aparecieron sus amigos de la hoja saludándola con alegría y abrazos de añoranza. Su marido se quitaba con rostro feliz sus ropas y sobrero de Kage mientras observaba como todos la saludaban, como sus antiguos compañeros de equipo la envolvían en un apretado abrazo radiante de felicidad por reunirse el equipo ocho otra vez.

En mitad del vocerío que todos armaban al querer hablar con ella y ponerse al día, se pudo colar entre todos ellos y rodearla con los brazos, besando su perfumado cabello oscuro. Ignorante de lo perdida que Hinata estaba con aquello.

−Les mandé un mensaje hace cuatro días cuando entendí que te sentías sola porque no estoy lo suficiente contigo.

No se había sentido tan mal en su vida hasta que comprendió las indirectas que le decía su mujer porque ella se sentía avergonzada de decírselo a la cara: Hace tiempo que somos solo dos… La casa es tan silencia estando solos dos en ella… ¿No te gustaría añadir otro plato a la mesa?... Eso eran unan claras palabras diciéndole cuanto extrañaba compañía.

−Y tendrán que quedarse hasta que termine la tormenta en el piso de incitados de la torre. Espero que esto compense de manera temporal lo muy olvidada que te he tenido sin darme cuenta.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parada sin decir nada entre los brazos del Sabaku al mismo tiempo que éste arrullaba su piel por haberse untado crema corporal tras el baño. Gaara había malinterpretado las insinuaciones de tener un bebé, de crear un hijo, creyendo que se sentía sola en casa. No sabía si decir que era ingenio o tonto, porque otra mejor manera de llamarlo no existía.

Un ardor hizo aparición en su estómago, burbujeando hasta retorcerle las entrañas y teñir su faz de un intenso rojo. Nunca se había sentido así de enojada, tan frustrada que hasta quería gritar, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera casado con el hombre más mojigato de la tierra? Era sorprendente que alguien tan cándido fuera Kazekage, podría haber sido el peor asesino sádico en su adolescencia, pero seguía siendo un crédulo en muchos temas.

Molesta, se separó del cuerpo de su marido y con los ojos llorosos por retener el creciente llanto que quería adueñarse de sus emociones, empujó al pelirrojo y se fue del recibidor rumbo al salón donde, para darle dos largos tragos a la botella de sake. Todo aquello ante la sorprendida y anonadada sorpresa colectiva por ver a la tierna Hyûga comportarse así, en especial su cónyuge que no sabía que había hecho mal para recibir esa reacción de su pareja.

Sin espera que nadie de los allí presentes le dijera nada se dispuso a ir raudo al salón, donde se encontraba la peliazul dejando la botella en la mesa y apreciando el ambiente romántico que había en la decoración. Algo se había perdido al parecer.

−¿Te pasa algo? – Fue a tocarla, más ella se apartó antes de que pudiera llegar a rozarle. Mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados de fastidio, cosa que lo dejó algo trastocado −¿Estas enfadada?

−¿Tú que crees?

No dijo nada por recibir otra pregunta a cambio, su tono de voz se lo había dejado claro.

−¿Es por algo que he hecho? – No solía tener muchas discusiones con ella, por lo que no sabía cómo proceder ahora.

Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerto por segunda vez en su vida. Ya conocía como debería de a ver sido su cara en un pasado al ver la mirada de Hinata clavarse en él. Intimidante y sexy al mismo tiempo, pero intuía que si le decía eso solo agravaría más la cosa.

Prefería mil veces ver a la Hinata tierna y cariñosa, se había casado con ella porque eso fue lo que le hizo fijarse en la ojibanco.

−No, es por algo que no has hecho – Ignoró que el pelirrojo se colocara al lado de ella e intentara tocarla de nuevo, aún sin comprender – No entiendes nada.

−He traído a tus amigos para que puedas pasar tiempo con ellos, para que no te sientas sola -Pensaba que al reunir a sus amigos tras el largo periodo sin verles conseguiría hacerla feliz. Ahora veía que no obtuvo la reacción que imaginaba – Creía que era lo que esperabas que hiciera.

-¡Eres tonto! – Con los puños golpeaba su pecho una y otra vez ajena al estupor del pelirrojo, que no entendía qué le estaba ocurriendo para tener ese arrebato –Yo no quiera eso…

Vale, se había equivocado por completo. Pero si algo le había enseñado la vida fue que todo problema tiene solución, que las cosas se pueden resolver si estas toman un rumbo equivocado como el actual presente.

Sí había logrado que todas las naciones colaboraran como si fueran una sola entidad en la cuarta guerra, esto podría solucionarlo también.

−¿Qué quieres que haga para hacerte feliz?

−¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer? –Encima lo preguntaba, era el colmo –Darme tu esperma.

Lo vio abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, parpadeando de nueva cuenta con asombro y sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar de los suaves labios rosados de su esposa.

−¿Mi qué?

−Sé que lo has oído bien, no lo pienso repetir –No conseguía relajarse, lo intentaba pero el recordar porque estaba así volvía a lograr que su humor se agriara −No quiero nada salvo eso de ti- La voz se le puso temblorosa –Temari tuvo a su bebé hace tres meses, Tenten está punto de salir de cuentas y Sakura e Ino están embarazadas… Siempre he querido ser madre y me duele ver a mis amigas tan felices con esto mientras yo solo me quedo mirando.

Cierto, cuando él estaba cortejándola; en varias de las conversaciones que mantenían en sus citas, le había escuchado decir con una ilusión y esperanza en la voz muchas veces cuanto ansiaba en un futuro tener una familia, de lo completa que se sentiría cuando tuviera en brazos a su futuro bebé.

Ahora cobraban sentido bastantes cosas de su actitud o acciones últimamente: su melosidad a él, las comidas favoritas que le preparaba con regularidad, los momentos de tomar el almuerzo en la oficina sentada en su regazo, esas frases que había entendido en diferente contexto y todos esos conjuntos de ropa interior nuevos. Hinata se había servido a si misma para él en bandeja y se hubo enterado de nada hasta que ella se lo hubo gritado ahora.

Sintiéndose más avergonzado y culpable de lo que se hubiese sentido antes de organizar aquella sorpresa para su esposa quiso tomar palabra y disculparse, aunque la peliazul no le permitió siquiera abrir la boca.

−Así que ya lo sabes, si quieres mi felicidad vas a ir ahora mismo a la habitación, te vas a bajar los pantalones y vas darme un hijo –Tomó la botella de sake para darle otro generoso trago −¿Ha quedado claro? Porque yo que tengo claras mi prioridades.

Se fue aireada del salón, pasando delante del recibidor no sin antes desearles a todos lo que habían escuchado la singular discusión de pareja un escueto "¡Buenas noches!" y cerrar de un portazo al entrar en la habitación.

Nadie dijo nada, ninguno se atrevió a moverse por enfadar a la Hyûga porque jamás esperaron que la más tierna y suave del grupo pudiera llegar a tener tal carácter cuando perdía los estribos. Estaban seguros que incluso Hiashi, su estoico y severo padre, estaría patidifuso. Menos dijeron cuando oyeron el ruido estridente de una silla al apartarla arrastrando y ver a Gaara salir algo apresurado desabotonándose la camisa y con la cremallera de los pantalones bajada.

−Las habitaciones de hospedaje como ya sabéis se encuentran en el piso inferior. Ya si eso nos reunimos mañana.

Tras la nada disimulada manera de echarlos de la casa, el pelirrojo se dio de bruces con una de las paredes del pasillo cuando quiso entrar al cuarto donde estaba su esposa porque su equilibrio fue a parar al traste al intentar quitarse los pantalones sin dejar de andar.

Estaba bastante claro que era un matrimonio con las prioridades bien definidas.

FIN

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 ***Arashi: tormenta en japonés, al añadir gakure al final se leería como "el pueblo escondido entre la tormenta" Es un pueblo de mi propia invención, así que no sale ni en el anime ni en el manga.**

 **Y por fin acabé este one-shot esporádico que parecía interminable, y digo interminable porque debería de haberlo terminado y publicado el día siete de este mes porque en España es el día de la madre. Aunque claro, no esperaba que fuera a ser tan largo, veinticuatro hojas no se escriben tan fáciles como parece que es.**

 **En fin, por lo menos, aunque tarde, lo pude acabar. Así que con una semana de retraso pero todos mis buenos deseos, ¡Feliz día de la madre a todas las mamás lectoras!**

 **Sí veis cualquier error háganmelo saber por review, por favor.**

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 15 de mayo de 2017.**


End file.
